The Baby Project
by Bibi718
Summary: AU: Modern day Ba Sing Se. Katara wants to have a baby without a man. She needs a donor. Zuko's her best friend who's secretly in love with her. Can he make her see things his way? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I do not own A:TLA . This is my first ever fanfic. And I think I have no idea what I'm doing so do bear with me. And constructive criticism is welcome. The emphasis being **constructive. **Thank you!

Oh and I do love the Zutara ship!

Chapter 1 : Donor?

Katara sighed as she put down the file she'd been studying. Was it too much to ask for a decent, good looking and compatible donor? That's all she asked for to make her dream come true. And it's not like it was an outlandish dream. She just wanted to become a mother. To have a family. And she didn't have all the time in the world to go through file after file of what could only pass for half decent donors. She needed the perfect one for her dream to come true. And it's not like she could do this without a donor. If she could she would have done it already!

She was 32years old. Had had one of the most successful careers as a figure skater and now was owner of the most popular café in Ba Sing Se upper ring. well co-owner anyway. She had started it with her best friend Zuko after he came into a sizable inheritance from the trust fund his mother had secretly set up for him when he turned 21. He had been the one to come up with the idea since she had still been on the last leg of her skating career. They had bought a three story building in the upper ring and turned the building into their café and residence. She lived in the beautiful apartment at the topmost floor while he lived on the middle floor. The ground floor was their thriving café - The Moon Dragon - which was classy, tasteful and highly patronized by the cream of Ba Sing Se society.

She had a brother she loved to death but who lived on Kyoshi Island with his wife Suki and their three kids. She saw them from time to time but it wasn't enough to fill the void she felt since her Grangran passed on. She hardly saw her dad anymore since he remarried and he stayed in the South Pole. She had friends who she loved dearly but she needed this. She'd originally planned to have a baby with her long term skating partner Jet. But as it turned out he didn't want to settle down much less have a baby. It became very evident when she caught him in bed with a skater from Omashu. To say she had been heartbroken would have be an understatement. It caused her early retirement. Now ten years down the line she was a well off, highly respected member of the upper ring society. Was it too much to want a family of her own without having a man to come and spoil things by cheating on her like Jet did? She didn't think so. But the prospective donor was proving very elusive. She needed to talk to Toph!

* * *

"Hey Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed throwing her arms around Katara. "What took you so long to come and see me?" Katara burst into giggles. "Toph I saw you three days ago! Besides I didn't want to impose on you and Aang since you guys have been pretty busy since baby number 3 came along and you guys had your hands full." Toph laughed and pulled her towards the kitchen where Aang was busy feeding their twin 1year olds. Who were busy playing with their food and making a big mess. "Aang! The food is supposed to go into their mouths not on the walls and floor!" Toph cried in exasperation and shook her head. "Can't see why you'll want to do this on your own Sugar Queen."

Katara just laughed and greeted Aang and dropped kisses on the twins' heads. "You know I love your kids to bits and I can't have enough of them whenever I can pop in." Toph saw the tender smile on her friend's face and knew how badly she longed for a child of her own, so she asked, "So how's the search going?" Katara frowned and hopped onto a stool and threw her hands up. "They're all not right. Either they are physically not right or have no personality! And then there's the downright dumb ones! Can't a girl get a decent donor in this big old city?"

Aang looked up and piped up "I'd love to help but I think I fall under unsuitable?" Katara smiled but shook her head firmly. "I know Toph is generous and all but I don't think I'm that desperate yet. It's just taking longer than I thought." Toph smacked Aang in the head and said "Three of your kids are more than enough for Ba Sing Se, don't you think? Besides have you even thought about what that would mean?" Aang gave a goofy smile and started cleaning up the twins' mess. "Hey! What about Zuko?" Aang asked.

Toph cocked her head to the side considering this while Katara stammered "Z…Zu..Zuko?" Toph nodded and added "That wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean you guys are best friends, he's handsome, intelligent and charismatic!" Katara got up and cried "Not forgetting his commitment issues!" Toph got a sly grin on her face and asked " Are we looking for a donor or a boyfriend?" Katara blushed and huffed "I know! But he lives downstairs! Plus I don't want to mess up our friendship!" Toph put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her sideways. "Hey it was just a thought. Think about it though in case you get really desperate. K?" Katara nodded and got deep into thought. Aang finished cleaning the twins up and handed Tenzin to Katara who brightened up immediately and nuzzled his cheek with her own. Tenzin smiled brightly and tugged on her hair. Her heart melted and she resolved to find a donor come hell or high water. She spent the rest of the afternoon at Toph's and went home even more determined.

* * *

Katara decided to go up straight to her apartment and parking her car, went up the back staircase. She knocked on Zuko's door to see if he was in. Not getting any response she went on up and decided to make dinner. As usual she made enough for two knowing if Zuko wasn't on one of his numerous dates he'd pop in when he got back up from the café. They sometimes just got sandwiches or salads from the café but she enjoyed cooking and was really good at it too. Zuko couldn't get enough of her cooking and had even made her cook for a dinner date he once had in his apartment before.

She decided on Italian and made a delicious seafood pasta. She had it with orange juice since she was off alcohol in trying to get her body prepared for her bid to become a mother. Finishing her food she cleared her plates, loaded the dishwasher and got into the shower. She heard the knock just as she stepped out of the bath so she got into her blue terry robe and matching slippers and padded to the door.

"Hey Tara, got anything good to eat?" Zuko asked as soon as she opened the door. He was not surprised she was in a robe just out of the shower. He just looked her over, smirked a little and ruffled her still damp hair. "Fresh outta the shower? Yummy!" It was something he'd usually do and say but having been thinking of having a baby with him - albeit artificially - she blushed and hoping he'd think it was a flush from the warm shower she'd had and pushed him towards her beautiful kitchen. "Go get your own plate. I need to get dressed!" He shrugged and went to pick up a plate. "Okay, chill Tara, I can do that. Go ahead and get dressed. Wear something hot will you?" he called out after her teasing. She just huffed and left for her bedroom.

In her bedroom she put on a tank top and terry pants and dried and brushed her hair. Why did she feel weird all of a sudden around Zuko? Sure she'd been attracted to him in the beginning, but that she dismissed as her friendship with him grew and they became confidants. They'd been friends since he'd moved in with his uncle who happened to be their team's psychologist. He'd been there for her when she needed him and though he was somewhat popular with the ladies he just enjoyed their company and they his. He was very upfront with them so they knew what they were in for.

She must have been lost in thought longer than she realized as Zuko popped his head in and said with that small half smile he had, "What's taking you so long Tara? It's just me; you don't need to get all dressed up." Katara turned from her vanity and cried "Zuko! What if I was still in a state of undress? Don't you knock when you're going to someone's room?" it must have come out a bit more curtly than she'd intended because Zuko looked surprised and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Whoa Tara, easy! What's gotten you all worked up? Still no luck with the donor?" At that, Katara's shoulders sagged and she gave a disheartened sigh. Shoulders drooping she went to sit on her bed. "I'm almost tempted to give up the search. But I just want this so badly it's starting to ache!" she said just a little above a whisper. Looking at how dejected she was looking Zuko came to sit besides her and put an arm around her and hugged her. "Cheer up Tara, if worse comes to worse I'll be your donor." She knew he was just saying it to cheer her up but she almost got hopeful. "Yeah sure Zuzu." She drawled to lighten the mood. "Don't call me that Tara. You know how I hate that nickname!" She laughed and ushered him from her room. "I think I'll turn in early tonight Zuko. See you in the morning, alright?" Zuko kissed the top of her head and left with a "Good night Tara!"

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe he'd said he'd be a donor to Katara. She was his best friend for crying out loud! Sure she was gorgeous with a body to die for. But she was beautiful on the inside too. An honest, determined, loving and caring woman with a big heart. That's why he felt he wasn't good enough for her. He was too much of a player. And he'd seen what Jet's betrayal had done to her. She'd dated a couple of guys since then but none of them had worked out. What if he made a move on her and ended up losing his best friend not to mention business partner?

Then again, if there was anyone he was willing to put his act together for and settle down with, it was Katara. Now how to get her to get past their status as best friends and see him as a man….. Considering she was trying to have a baby on her own without a man to come and spoil everything. Maybe this whole donor thing could work in his favor. He could picture having a baby with her. He was turning 35 in a month. He needed to settle down. And with a woman he loved too. Because if he was being true to himself, he would admit he loved Katara . And because he was too scared to do anything about it he was hiding behind the mantle of friendship and living an unfulfilled life. Enough was enough. He was going to stand up and be the kind of man his uncle will be proud of. And his child was going to help them even though he wasn't born yet!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not any of the characters or A:TLA for the remaining chapters also. Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks!

Chapter 2: Proposition

Zuko woke up with a really good feeling. He guessed it had to do with the awesome dream he'd had of Katara and himself. It had been a week since he tried cheering her up by offering to be a donor. And he resolved he'd set his plan in motion today. He took a quick shower, got dressed in his favorite red shirt and black pants. He finished the attire off with a black pair of loafers. Casual and suave was the look he was going for. And he did look good, even if he said so himself. Climbing up he knocked on Katara's door and waited patiently. He had to admit he was a bit nervous though. But now was not the time to chicken out.

"Hey Zuko. How's it going. Coming for breakfast?" she asked. She seemed a little gloomy. So he quickly stepped inside, hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head as usual. "Hey Tara what's wrong? You don't have to cook if you're tired or don't want to." To which he got a small jab in the ribs. "So you can accuse me of starving you of the best pancakes in Ba Sing Se?" He chuckled and took a seat on one of the stools around the island in her kitchen. "Actually I didn't only come for the pancakes." Katara raised an eyebrow and continued with the cooking which she'd already started when he came in. "I want to be your donor." Katara turned and glared at him. "Zuko, this isn't a joke ok. I don't think you get how serious this…" He quickly got to his feet and took a step towards her, the look in his amber eyes dead serious. "I am as serious as a heart attack Tara." he said quietly. "I really want to do this. I can't think of a better mom for a child than you, and it'll be an honor."

Katara mulled this over and turned back to her cooking before the pancake got burned. "You understand you won't have any claims on the child?" Zuko had given this a lot of thought and responded evenly. "Yes I know. But I would like to be a part of his life and help raise him. You're my best friend. And I live just downstairs. I could be a father to the child without any strings attached." (she didn't need to know his plans right this minute, did she?). "And we'll do everything just how you want it done. Not that I'd mind doing it the natural way." He teased to lighten the mood. Dishing out the food Katara asked for time to think about it. "You know this is not exactly what I had in mind. But I think you would have taken on quite a significant role in the baby's life either way. So it could work. But we're doing this artificially, ok?" He beamed at her. "Ready when you are Tara!"

* * *

They decided to go see her doctor in the afternoon. Zuko drove Katara in his burgundy Mercedes ML. Reaching the clinic, they went right in and took the seats Dr. Hahn offered. "Hi Dr. Hahn…." Katara started only to be interrupted. "I keep telling you to call me Yagoda." She said with a warm smile. "Ok Yagoda it is. This is Zuko. He's my prospective donor." she said with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. "Hello Dr Hahn." Zuko greeted the doctor. "I thought it would be a good idea to come in and see if there are any tests that needed to be gotten out of the way." The doctor looked from Katara to Zuko with shrewd eyes and smiled. "Alright then, let's get things rolling. If you'll follow me."

She led Zuko to the lab where she had a batch of tests run on him. Katara waited patiently in the waiting area while Zuko was at the lab. She pulled out her cell phone and called Toph. "Sugar Queen! Where have you been hiding? More importantly how've you been? The twins have missed you! Any news for me?" Katara smiled and said quietly "I'm hiding at the clinic at the moment. My prospective donor getting a few tests run on him." Toph would have squealed if she wasn't Toph. But settled for a "Yippee! Oh wait! How come you're telling me this now when you're already at the clinic? No scratch that. What do you mean you're at the clinic and he's getting tests run on him? I thought donors came in plastic cups or something!" After a moment's silence Katara sighed and told Toph the whole story. "Alright! I told you he'd be a good choice. But then he proposed it? Wow. How did that happen?" Katara didn't know the answer to that either but just voiced her worries to her friend. "What if it messes things up? We're business partners besides being friends!" Toph just chuckled "Relax Sugar Queen. I have a feeling everything will work out." Zuko finally came out and told her the doctor wanted to see them again in her office. She told them she'd get the results tomorrow and phone them so they could start preparing for the procedure when Katara would be in her fertile period.

* * *

Katara tried to not let the whole idea of carrying Zuko's baby make her awkward. She wondered why she even thought of it like that. It was going to be her baby. Zuko was just helping her. He wasn't going to claim any part of the baby unless she let him. He drove in silence. Which wasn't too out of the ordinary. She just felt like his silence was speculative. She decided she wasn't going to let this affect her relationship with Zuko. Dwelling on it so much wasn't going to help the situation any. She turned to him when they got to their building and asked, "This isn't going to affect us negatively right? I don't want to lose my best friend." Zuko took her face in his hands and looked deep into her blue eyes and whispered "It'll only make it better. I promise." She was surprised. He usually didn't speak to her like this. But she tried to take it in stride and whispered her thanks and got down.

She got ready for bed that night imagining what it would have been like if things were different and she and Zuko were in love and a real family. But thinking about it she couldn't do better than Zuko for her child's father. He was a very determined person who never gave up without a fight. He had worked tirelessly along with her to make their café the success that it was today. He overcame the trauma of his childhood with his uncle's help and was probably a stronger man for it. His parents having divorced when he was young. And his father inadvertently causing an accident that gave him his scar due to neglect. He was a gentle soul even though he tried to cover it with his playboy attitude. She could do a whole lot worse. And she knew it would probably be better for her peace of mind and definitely for Sokka's knowing how he felt about the whole having a baby on her own deal. Not to mention he was really gorgeous. Even with that scar covering the upper left half of his face. She just knew their child would be beautiful. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story. Here's another chapter albeit a short one. Please read enjoy and review Thank you!

Oh and I don't own A:TLA.

Chapter 3: Conception

After a month and a half of waiting it was finally here. To say she was excited would be an understatement. Nervous – yes – but very excited. Yagoda had told her it could sometimes take a couple of tries before she actually conceived but Katara didn't care. She was going to the clinic and she was coming home with her pregnancy. She just knew it!

Zuko drove her to the clinic with a smile on his face. Her excitement reminded Zuko of when Katara had won her third gold medal. Partly from the satisfaction of how his plan was progressing so far and partly from observing Katara. He hoped it would happen after the first try. He didn't want Katara having second thoughts if it didn't work the first time. Getting there he got her door for her and hugged her when she got out of the car. "Ready to get knocked up?" he teased. Katara flushed a little but raised her chin up and said, "Let's do this!"

They got to Yagoda's office and took the seats she offered them. She greeted them with a warm smile and asked Zuko to follow a nurse to the private room where he would provide the semen sample. He joked as he was leaving "Hey Tara you could always come give me a hand." To which he got a mortified Katara hissing "Zuko!" at him with a glare. He left with a chuckle and was shown into a comfortable room with a flat screen TV and a DVD player. He noticed there were a couple of magazines as well. The nurse asked if he required assistance as she handed over a tiny cup with a lid. He looked at the middle-aged woman with mild horror and shook his head no. "Please buzz me in when you're done sir." With that she left Zuko to his own devices. He took a look at the cup and shook his head. They could have actually enjoyed making the baby naturally if only Katara would have relented for them to do it the good old-fashioned way. But then he was reduced to pornographic material and a little cup. He wouldn't be needing said materials though. He got himself comfortable and just drifted off into his favorite fantasy of himself and Katara in the shower…

* * *

Katara reclined on the chair with her legs up on the rests provided and felt a bit sheepish. She wondered which would have been more embarrassing. This, or having sex with Zuko. Then again, Zuko wasn't here to see her like this so this had to be better. And Yagoda had made sure she was comfortable. She had taken the sample the nurse brought over and prepared the syringe with the 'sean cat' attached and carried out the insemination 10minutes ago. She had 20minutes to wait before she could go home. In spite of the slight embarrassment at her current position she had a really good feeling about this. She couldn't wait till she could take the test! 'I could be carrying Zuko's baby any minute now!' Then she caught herself and amended 'My baby. Mine, silly.'

Soon the time was up and she got off the chair and got dressed and made her way to Yagoda's office where Zuko was waiting for her. When she saw him, she blushed but smiled widely at him and sat down. "So I'll see you in a month if nothing out of the ordinary happens." Yagoda smiled and said. "Good luck Katara." Katara beamed at her and said, "Thanks Yagoda. I'll see you." The older woman looked at Zuko and asked "Will I be seeing you as well, Zuko?" Zuko kept his eyes on Katara as he answered the older woman. "Definitely. Thank you Dr. Hahn." With warm farewells they took their leave. Katara turned to Zuko as soon as they got in the car, "'Definitely'? What are you talking about Zuko? You don't have to come to the clinic with me every time. I don't expect you to." He looked at her as he started the engine, "Tara I want to come with you. Would you rather I didn't? I'm still your best friend right? I just want to ok?" She looked over at him for a moment and seeing he wasn't joking said "Ok."

She asked Zuko to take her to the farm they got their vegetables and fruits for the café from so she could pick up some fresh fruits and vegetables. She felt like celebrating even though it wasn't yet confirmed she was pregnant. She had asked Toph and Aang over with the kids yesterday so she wanted to make some good vegetarian dishes as well since Aang was a vegetarian. Zuko obliged, anticipating a fun evening. It had been a while since he saw Toph and her husband. Toph was like a little sister to him. Considering the kind of relationship he had with his biological sister Azula, he would say she was the baby sister he never had. Aang was a good friend to him as well. The both trained at the same dojo. This was turning out to be a really good day. Seeing Katara so happy knowing he had contributed to it filled him with pride. If only she knew how much she loved her! 'But all in good time.' He thought to himself. They picked up the produce Katara wanted and headed home. He wouldn't let her carry a thing and that had Katara chuckling. "It's called pregnancy Zuko. It's not a disease. It's not even confirmed yet. Though I know I am pregnant!" He just smiled at her and said "I know Tara. I'm that good!" This earned him the usual jab in the rib, and they joked their way upstairs.

The evening went really well. Katara couldn't help noticing how good Zuko was with the twins. He played with them on the floor and let them climb all over him. And he looked like he genuinely enjoyed it. He even managed to hold the newborn quite well for a guy who hardly spent time with babies. She wondered how it was that she was seeing this side of Zuko for the first time. No wonder Toph had suggested him, if this was how good he was when he visited. They enjoyed the dinner Katara put together heartily and generally had a great time. The evening flew by and Toph and Aang had to leave. They made plans to all get together again as soon as was possible and took their leave. Zuko helped Katara clean up and sat on the couch with her after they were done.

* * *

"It's great to see you like this Tara." He casually put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. Katara smiled up at him and sighed, "I thought this day wouldn't come Zuko. I can't wait to have it confirmed. But I have a really good feeling my baby is here finally. And it's thanks to your help Zuko. Thank you." With that she leaned up and placed a light peck on his cheek. Zuko couldn't believe how lucky he felt. It was just a peck for crying out loud. But he figured it was some sort of a building block. He would take whatever he could get. "Anytime Tara. Anything to make you happy." He said in his quiet raspy voice. They sat in companionable silence and enjoyed the Jazz music Katara had put on. Zuko could think of a number of things he'd rather be doing with Katara but didn't want to spoil things before it had began so he pecked her cheek good night and took himself off to bed – in his own apartment.

Katara took a shower, changed into PJs and got into bed later. She smiled to herself, imagining how Zuko would play with their baby like he had with the twins. She wondered how he would do with diaper changes though and chuckled quietly. Would he do feeding duty at night? 'Ok, how would he do night feeding detail considering he doesn't actually live with you Katara?' she chided herself. All the same she couldn't help daydreaming about how their life would be like after the baby was born till she actually drifted off to sleep. And she had a most pleasant dream indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks! Do not own!

Chapter 4: Pregnant!

She was pregnant! She looked at the pink plus sign on the test stick and felt tears on her cheeks. She was so happy! She got out of the bathroom and then out to the living room where Zuko was waiting to hear the news. When he saw the tears he quickly got up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Tara. Please don't cry. We can try again. As many times as…" She cut him off with a finger on his lips and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Zuko I'm going to be a mother!" she cried with joy. He pulled back quickly and looked into her eyes. He could see the joy in her eyes and hugged her to him once more. "Yes! Congratulations Tara. I couldn't be happier!" he pulled her to sit in the couch and asked, "Want me to call Yagoda and make an appointment?" Katara smiled but shook her head no. "Don't worry about it Zuko. I'll let you know when if you still want to go." He decided not to push it. But he kept his arms around her and smiled to himself. He was going to be a father! He felt so proud. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and asked if she needed anything. "Do you want to go lie down? Are you ok? Nausea? Should I get Meng to prepare lunch for you?" He heard a small chuckle in response. She pulled back and beamed at him, "Looks like I've acquired a man-servant!" she laughed. "Anything you need Tara." Was the rather serious response she got from Zuko. "Let's just get to work Zuko." She said getting to her feet. He looked like he would like to argue but let it slide. "Ok we're getting that fruit salad you love so much to celebrate though ok?" he said instead. "Sounds good to me!" was her answer. And they left and went downstairs.

They left Yagoda's office later in the day after she assured her everything was fine and she'd be seeing her at her next routine visit. Zuko drove as usual but Katara wanted to visit Toph so she asked Zuko to just drop her off. He agreed on condition that she'd call him when she wanted to come home. So after popping in to say hello to Toph and promising to visit, the proud dad-to-be left the women to themselves.

"Pregnancy suits you Sugar Queen." Toph smiled at her friend. "How're you doing though? Any problems? And do tell, what's going on between you and Sparky?" Toph asked with a smirk on her face. Katara's blush disappeared into her hairline. "Nothing is going on ok? We're friends. Best friends nothing more!" she huffed. "But Sugar Queen, you're carrying his baby. And I don't know about you but when I first got pregnant I was turned on all the time! I'm told it was all those hormones doing a number on me!" she cackled. "Oh so that's what it is? I thought I was going crazy getting all hot and bothered around Zuko because…" Just realizing what she'd just let slip to Toph she covered her mouth and groaned. "Aha! I knew it! So what's stopping you from taking it to the next level? I mean he's already got you knocked up. What's the big deal?" she teased. Katara looked at her friend like she'd grown two horns and a tail. "Toph! Zuko has commitment issue remember? Besides he didn't get me knocked up. I got myself knocked up at the clinic with his aid, ok?" Toph got serious though, "Katara, Zuko's only got commitment issues because he doesn't have the right girl. Besides I see the way he looks at you. Sometimes you're so blind!" Katara looked down at her hands and asked in a small voice "You really think so Toph? Cos I can't have another Jet happening. And this time it would totally kill me. It's Zuko!" Toph hugged her friend close. "It won't Katara. And I know you're scared not just because he's your best friend and business partner. But because you do love him."

* * *

Katara tried to put her conversation with Toph out of her mind as she saw Zuko's ML pull up. She got in and tried to peck Zuko's cheek in greeting only for him to turn his head quickly at the last moment and give her a light and quick kiss on her lips. "Hey Tara." He said in a low voice as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened with that killer smile of his. Katara blushed and looked away quickly hoping he didn't notice and responded, "Hey Zuko." The ride home was quiet. Not their usual comfortable silent ride. But a slightly strained silence. Where Katara was trying very hard to not let her imagination run away with her. And Zuko was thinking how he could get Katara to let him spend the night. He wasn't planning on anything more than cuddling. And he'd spent the night in her apartment before. But that was on the couch because Katara had been sick and he didn't want her alone. They got home too quickly in his opinion. But before he could come up with something Katara spoke. "Zuko, I'm a little tired. Could you please pick up a salad downstairs for me? Oh and please ask Meng to not put a little vinaigrette and some mustard on my salad? I want the pigchicken salad. Thanks!" She didn't wait for a response and quickly got out of the car and went upstairs.

Zuko came up 20minutes later and knocked on Katara's door to be met by a showered and changed Katara. 'She looks so damned beautiful. I've never seen her glow like this.' He thought to himself. But he kept a straight face and raising an eyebrow asked, "Mustard, really Tara?" Katara took her salad off his hands and grumbled "That's what baby wants to eat tonight ok? No knocking baby's tastes." He just chuckled and sat down opposite her with his Lasagna. They dug in and dinner was almost as quiet as the drive home. Katara kept stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking and she seemed to be looking at him speculatively. That had him wondering what was on her mind. He asked how her salad was and if she needed extra mustard. She just laughed and asked for some olives. He cleaned up the dishes when they were done and was wondering how he could ask to stay over when Katara asked if he'd like to watch a movie with her. He jumped at the chance and suggested one of her all time favorites."Let's watch 'The Cave of Two Lovers' Tara." She seemed a little surprised but got up and put on the DVD.

Halfway through the movie Katara had trouble keeping her eyes open and started nodding off. Zuko just let her sleep till the end and then turned the TV off. He picked her up gently so as not to jostle her awake and carried her to bed. Having not had the chance to ask he made to lay her down and leave but she clung to him when he tried straightening up. He took that as a sign from the universe and taking off his shoes, got into bed next to her. It just felt so good to be lying next to her. As sexy as he found her, he noticed he enjoyed just being able to hold her while she slept so much. And it made him wonder why he hadn't made a move sooner. What if one of her other relationships had worked out? He just thanked his stars and decided he wasn't going to rest till she was truly his woman. Not just the mother of his child; which truth be told wasn't how she saw herself. But that was just semantics as far as he was concerned. Zuko went to sleep very content with his lot that night.

* * *

Katara woke up to a warm embrace which she snuggled into and then froze. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up only to see Zuko gazing down at her. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a crooked little smile. "Um…yeah… good morning Zuko. I think one of us is lost. And since this looks like my bed that would be you." She said in a little above a whisper. She was a little dazed to say the least. She felt Zuko's chuckle rumble in his chest since she was still lying in his arms with her leg thrown over his thighs! And it felt so right to wake up to his warmth and so wrong because she wanted this every morning already! Zuko just gently extricated himself from her and her bed and asked if she would like breakfast in bed. She just nodded more to clear her addled brain than as an answer. Zuko turned as he got to the door and asked with a serious look on his handsome face "Can we talk Tara?" She nodded again and wondered who that was and what he had done to her playboy best friend. Or was this how playboys 'played'? She prayed it wasn't so.

Zuko brought her a tray with a bowl of her current favorite serial and a glass of orange juice. He left to fetch the jar of milk and came in with a bowl of cereal for himself. She thanked him and ate her cereal in silence. When she was done she made to get up but Zuko took the tray off her and asked her to stay. She did as he asked and wondered if it was a good idea to talk in her bedroom considering she was big bundle of hormonal mess. She would just concentrate hard and keep him from finding out! Plus she was certain whatever it was Zuko had in mind for their discussion wouldn't involve the use of her bed anyway.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you look when you're deep in thought and worrying your lips?" Zuko asked from his place at her bedroom door. Apparently he had been there for a while. Katara blushed and asked looking away, "Where is Zuko and what have you done with him?" He came to sit beside her and took her hand in his. "I just wanted to let you know I was going to leave after putting you to bed. But you were sleeping so soundly and you had your arm around my neck and I couldn't bear to wake you. If I've offended you I want to apologize." Katara hadn't expected that but managed to conceal her surprise and smiled instead. "I know you're an honorable person Zuko. Even for a playboy. It was actually nice waking up warm, not to mention the breakfast in bed." She chuckled. "Come on Tara, my playboy days are over you know? I'm going to be a dad now." He said with a smirk. Katara just laughed and shooed him out "Yeah sure big daddy. You can leave now so I can get dressed." Zuko got up with a mock wounded look on his face. "But Tara we just spent the night. Surely you don't mind changing in front of me?" He got a pillow in his face for that one before Katara pushed him out the door.

All in all her reaction was better than Zuko had anticipated. This might not be as difficult as he though! The universe had finally decided to smile on him he thought. About time too! He let himself out and went to get ready for work. Now all he had to do was implement the wooing phase of his plan. They were already really close enough for her to not feel too awkward after last night. He decided to read everything he could about pregnancy so he could be prepared for anything that might come up in his quest. He was trying to woo the mother of his baby after all! And he couldn't wait!


End file.
